


Home

by abetternameneeded



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abetternameneeded/pseuds/abetternameneeded
Summary: "Home sweet tower" a knightrook ficlet..
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers
Kudos: 2





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Suggestion: Read this while/after listening to "home" by philips philips

Killain stared down at his newly born daughter. Singing a lullaby his own mother had sang to him as a child. The baby quieted down as his voiced lulled her fears away. Alice. His Alice. The baby in his arms had been condemed to a cruel fate by a witch that only care about what she wanted. He wouldn't leave her. The witch had left, the baby's quiet cries had saved her life. No one would have found this tower in time to take the baby in, and even if they had she wouldn't have been able to leave with them. He only knew what not to do. But he'd figure it out. This child had been in the world a mere few hours and she already meant everything to him.

His lullaby died out as Alice drifted off to sleep.

He spent ages baby proofing the tower and by the time Alice could crawl there wasn't many ways she could get hurt, not that she didn't haae his same sense of adventure and find ways to get into mischeif. He constanly had to scoop her up and get her away from the window. He worried it would betray his trust just as the tower's former occupant had. But as she got older he couldn't help but let her go clse. It made her happy and it showed her the parts of the world he couldn't bring to her. He'd take the sun from the sky himself if it'd make Alice happy. He couldn't but he was willing.

"What are you doing there Starfish?" he always had a laugh about him her adventures weren't something he feared too much. He did worry a lot. "C''mon lass. Round of chess before dinner?"

She'd giggle and they'd play a game or dance around the tower to music that only could only be heard in their heads.

"Papa!" she'd call for him when she woke from nightmares.

"It was just a nightmare, Starfish. Do you want to talk about it."

And she'd regale him with her fears. He's sing until she fell back asleep or he'd talk to her. Some nights they'd play a game because sleep wuld elude her no matter what.

"I know, that sounds scary. But I'm right here. And I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. Alright Starfish."

"Aye, papa."

"Right then lass."

He'd sing away her nightmares, wipe away her tears, bringt out her laughter.

Alice let Robin comfort her as the memories of her chidlhood flooded her as she stared at her tower.

This place had been her prison but papa had made it her home.


End file.
